


Not Be Long Hidden

by honey_wheeler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic, Multi, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: “Are you never to be sated?” Jon asks with a groan when he wakes in the night and finds Robb pressed against Sansa’s back like a spoon in a drawer, his cock moving inside her as she half-sleeps, humming vaguely with drowsy pleasure.Robb doesn’t respond. He’s begun to worry that the answer is no.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark/Sansa Stark, Robb Stark/Sansa Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	Not Be Long Hidden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Is Known To Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381792) by [honey_wheeler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler). 



> Prompted by a comment on said fic asking for "a sequel where Sansa is pregnant and Robb and Jon can finally swap places."

It is, Robb thinks, much like giving a horse its head.

He’s not typically one for such metaphorical speaking, but there’s no other way to describe it. Sansa is with child, Jon’s child, and with the fear of impregnating her gone, Robb simply cannot stop himself from fucking her from dawn til dusk and back to dawn again.

Luckily, pregnancy has had a delightfully arousing effect on her, once she got past the morning illness, and she’s as eager for it as he. Otherwise she might have locked him in the stables long ago to earn herself some peace.

It’s better than he imagined, sliding into her cunt like it’s his long lost home. Fucking her in every way but this had been incredible, it was nearly perfect, but still somehow it doesn’t compare. Not only because of the feeling of being inside her like this, her cunt endlessly hot and wet for him, her body squeezing around him as if it never wants to release him. No, it’s the knowing as well, the surrender that he fought so hard to deny. It’s the strange, wicked, desperate thrill of knowing it’s his blood sister who welcomes him so generously into her body, who would have done so all along but for his stubborn honor about not getting a bastard born of incest on her.

Now they’re both free, so they make up for lost time.

“Are you never to be sated?” Jon asks with a groan when he wakes in the night and finds Robb pressed against Sansa’s back like a spoon in a drawer, his cock moving inside her as she half-sleeps, humming vaguely with drowsy pleasure.

Robb doesn’t respond. He’s begun to worry that the answer is no. He’s no idea how he could go back now, once Sansa is no longer pregnant and the old fear could - _should_ \- return. It’s a new fear to realize that part of him hopes it won’t return and that someday he might see Sansa’s belly round with his own child, a babe with their Tully red hair and blue eyes, a thing truly their own and shared with no one.

“At least tell me you woke her first,” Jon says on a yawn, rolling on his side to face them. Robb wonders for a moment what they look like. It’s something that would have appalled him once, being so intrigued, and frankly aroused, at the idea of being able to see himself buried inside his sister like this. Maybe Jon was right in what he told him all those moons ago: sometimes giving in makes you wonder why you ever held back. Sansa makes a wordless murmur, laced – at least to Robb’s ears – with contentment.

“Sort of,” she says, just as Robb protests, “Of course I did.”

‘Sort of’ is more accurate. He’d roused her even as he was hooking his arm under her knee and pushing his cock inside her. Even just barely waking from sleep, her cunt had been slippery wet, blissfully warm. He’s never asked, but he wonders if she feels the same as he does, like she’s a drawn bowstring, vibrating with barely leashed energy at every moment, ready and desperate for him at little more than nothing – a brief glance, a fleeting touch. A smell, a sound, a memory.

She certainly acts like she feels the same as he. Robb’s never been so grateful for anything his entire life, and he thinks he never will be.

If Jon feels slighted at Robb’s almost complete displacement of him over the last moon’s turn, he doesn’t show it. True, he grouses in good nature at times – like now – but there’s no rancor to it. It helps that Sansa is even more generous in bed than out, and that lately she’s been insatiable with no sign of it abating.

Without opening her eyes, she gropes in front of her now, brushing her fingers first against Jon’s lips and then finding his hand in her own and pulling it towards her to mold around her breast. 

“Make yourself useful, please,” she says. The smile on Jon’s face is amused, indulgent. He wriggles closer to her on the bed, his knees bumping against Robb’s, the fingers of his other hand brushing against Robb's chin as he pulls her into a kiss. For a while, there’s no talk, no sound apart from the rustle of linens, the wet movement of Jon’s mouth on hers and Robb’s cock inside her, the sweet sigh that hums in Sansa’s throat every time she peaks.

Robb comes inside her in a long, rolling wave, so different from the sharp explosion he usually feels at his crisis. Depleted, boneless with the relief of pleasure, he slumps against her as she slumps against Jon. Breathing deepens, pulses slow, hands drift to stillness. Robb struggles pleasantly against the sleep that’s already seemed to reclaim Jon as well as Sansa, holding himself still to keep from slipping out of her. Already, he’s looking forward to the next time he wakes in the night and can take her once more, but for now, he merely wishes to stay inside her as long as he can. Soon, there will be a reckoning. Soon, Robb will have to make a choice.

But soon is not now, and freedom, while it’s present, must be enjoyed. That’s something all three of them had to learn the hard way.

**

_Title from the Buddha quote "Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth"_


End file.
